Monster
by Lolibeagle
Summary: Dib finally won and captured Zim. But after having a "chat" with Zim, he realizes that winning truely isnt everything Two-shot! ZaDr-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! This is a story that randomly popped up in my evil mind so I decided to write it down and post it! ^.^ It's going to be a two-shot! Hope you all enjoy! ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMED! O.O**

* * *

Monster

Why Dib, why would you do this to Zim? Zim has done nothing at all! Sure I have tried to rule your planet, but did I ever succeed? No. Because I truly never wanted to succeed!

Earth has become my home. I'm no longer an Irken. I renounced that title the second I realized how my PAK was functioning. That it wasn't functioning like normal. Like the way it was supposed to. I knew because I could feel. Because I felt!

And you know what Zim felt? Zim felt passion, sadness, anger, hurt, and most of all love. Love for the one that decided to dedicate his short Earthling life to capturing Zim.

Well? Tell me this Dib-smell, how does it feel? How does it feel to finally win Dib-smell? It's not as great as one would think. I've learned that winning isn't everything, that winning over this planet isn't going to make either of us famous or loved by our peers. In face Dib-stink, if you were to ask me I would tell you that winning down right sucks!

All winning has done is put me in a tube for the rest of my miserable existence. I can't even self-destruct because when I tried, all of your people ripped out the self-destruct button from my PAK.

But it's ok. Because no matter what all of you do to try and rid me of all hope is in vain. Sure, I'm locked up, sure you all destroyed both Gir and Mini-moose, and sure I have no way of contacting help but just so you know, this isn't the first time something like this has happened to Zim. No Dib-worm, it is not. In fact the first time I was treated tis badly was when my Tallest decided they were sick of me.

Yes, my own leaders who I praised with all my spooch treated me like this. They came down to Earth in the middle of the night and since they didn't announce their arrival I didn't have any time to brag to you. But the reason they didn't announce was because when they came down they came down to tell me that my mission was a fake!

It was actually an attempt to get rid of me. They hoped I would perish on the way here. They didn't even know there was a planet here at all! And when I came up onto the planet, they could not believe it. But they let me live all the same.

But then when they grew tired of me they told me the truth about my mission, beat me, and then they took turns, and they raped me.

That was about three years ago Dib. And now three years later, you succeed and you capture me. I did not fight you because all my hope was lost on that night all those years ago.

So when you ask me why I do not fight? Then the answer is simply: I no longer have anything to fight for.

I can see that you are shocked.

…

My life? You ask: why I do not fight for my life? LOOK AT ME DIB! LOOK AT WHERE I AM! I am in YOUR scientific facilities! I no longer HAVE a life!

Well if you count getting poked and prodded and experimented on "a life" that is. But Zim does not.

So Dib, Zim has answered your question. Now answer Zim's question. Why would you do this to Zim?

…

That is what Zim thought. You used to call me a monster. Humor Zim with this: who is the monster now Dib?

* * *

**Me: Hope you all liked it! Review and let me know what you all thought! ^.^**


	2. Mistakes

**So Hey! Here's part 2 of 'Monster' :) sadly this is the finally part :'( OH WELL! :D Review Replys: Invader Skrabb-I agree I love it when Zim gets anger and depressed! It makes such good writing material! :D**

** xXFenkeXx-I'm glad you liked it alot ^.^ Here's more! :D**

**Anon- yes and here it is! ^.^**

**Sinq is lazy-MORE is here! :D**

**Don'tStealMyKitten-No there really is no happy ending sorry to spoil anyone who bothers reading this . Why? Idk...and ok...your wrong...I'm gad you like it! It made me emotional and sad just to write it down...and I'm the one who came up with the idea!**

**AshSpark-Glad you like it! Yeah poor Zim :'( and Dib did it...cause idk...cause he's stupid...i guess...**

**Invader Jor-yesh I promise...And look! Here's me fulfilling that promise xD And I got the idea cause I read one that was one-sided like i worte this one but it was in GIR's POV and i was literally sitting in bed at 2:30 AM reading it and crying like a baby...so naturally...I decide to write one with the same writing style hoping anyone who reads it would get the same reaction :D DISCLAIMED!**

* * *

Mistakes

Me. I'm the monster now. Is this truly what I wanted? I'm not sure anymore. Zim's beaten, broken, submissive, and fully in MY control.

But why do I not feel…happy? Satisfied? I don't know. I'm confused.

Zim, he hasn't done anything. I guess that's what's bugging me. He does everything we want of him. Never fighting! Not once has he tried to escape.

Maybe that's what's truly bothering me. That he doesn't even attempt to fight. Sure he says there's nothing to fight for, but what about his life?

Isn't his life important?

…

I guess not. He truly thinks that there's absolutely nothing to fight for. Not even him-self.

He's right though. And I know it. I'm the monster I'm disgusted with myself. He's more right than he'll ever know; winning doesn't feel good, not at all. I _wanted _this for Zim. And now I got it and I don't want it anymore! Winning doesn't feel good.

In fact, it's awful. I'm more alone than ever. With no Zim to bother anymore I'm empty inside. I go through each and every day as the exact same dull grey blur. Before I at least had Zim to add that splash of green and magenta color to my day…but now, nothing, now it's all just so lonely. I'm all alone.

Everyone who tries to become my 'friend' is only doing it because my name, Dib Membrane, will be going down in history as the first to human to discover, interact, and EXPOSE an extraterrestrial life form.

But that's it! They don't want to _know_ me just because they want to know me. They just want to KNOW Dib Membrane!

And now, because I made the biggest mistake of my life, I don't even have Zim to keep me company. What have I done?

The warm wet tears slide down my face as I realize I'm crying. It's entirely my fault. I could have let Zim go out of my trap.

We could be fighting like normal right now! It's truly all my fault. What have I done? Nay, WHY have I done this?

The mirror of the bathroom I'm in brakes as my fist rams into it. Blood oozes slowly out as the shards of the broken mirror infuse with my knuckles. I didn't even feel it.

I'm a monster. Zim's right…today was the first time they let me see him since _**I **_captured him about a month and a half ago. And it took all of that time to realize that it shouldn't be Zim locked up, but instead it should be me. Because Zim wasn't going to hurt anyone, yet I lock him up and now all they're gonna do is hurt him, both physically and mentally, because I doubt anyone human or else would be able to be completely tortured and NOT come out mentally unstable.

And it's entirely my fault. I'm the monster. And there is no longer anything I can do to correct my mistake.

Zim…I apologize. Because in the end, it turns out that I'm the monster. Not you.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

** Review please and let me know what you thought! :D **


End file.
